monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Crushstation
Crushstation is a custom lobster themed monster truck driven by Greg Winchenbach out of Maine. With the unique body, and wild driving style Crushstation has been a fan favorite since 2010 and has competed in two Monster Jam Young Guns Shootouts as well as various smaller Monster Jam arena shows and Monster Truck Throwdown. Crushstation occasionally runs a blue version of the body exclusively in Maine. History *1999 - Greg Winchenbach buys a PEI Chassis from Dan Patrick. Although, due to Greg's busy schedule, the chassis sat on Greg's garage for a couple years. * 2008 - Greg starts building Crushstation * late 2009 - Greg and the truck makes a few displays and competes in small shows. * 2010 - Crushstation competes in Monster Jam. * 2013 - Greg and the truck competes in the Young Guns Shootout. * 2014 - the blue Crushstation debuts and competes in shows exclusively in Maine. Greg and the truck makes their second Young Guns Shootout appearance. * 2015 - Crushstation wins the Monster Truck Throwdown. * 2016 - The truck wins its second Monster Truck Throwdown championship. * 2017 - Greg stops driving on the Monster Jam circuit and focuses more on the Monster Truck Throwdown and the Monster Truck Destruction Tour. It is currently unknown if it and Lumberjack will return to Monster Jam, though Crushstation's blue body remaining as part of the toyline after the switch from Hot Wheels to Spin Master for Monster Jam toys in 2019 indicates the possibility of the team coming back. * 2018 - Greg and the truck wins the Monster Truck Destruction Tour. The same year, a leafspring display truck debuts. *2019 - The team debuts a brand new design on the truck to commemorate Crushstation's 10th Year Anniversary. 2010 Incident At a 2010 Monster Truck show, Crushstation ran over one of the hosts of the show. Luckily, the host only suffered a broken pelvis, and eventually made a full recovery. He was identified as Ken Dickenson. World Finals Appearances *2013 - Greg Winchenbach (YGS) *2014 - Greg Winchenbach (YGS) List of Crushstation Designs * Red - The classic Crushstation body ran at most shows. It has been run on the truck since it’s debut in 2009. * Blue - A blue variant of truck, it debuted in 2014. It has mainly competed at shows in Greg’s home state of Maine, but it was ran for a few shows in the summer of 2019 for Crushstations 10th Anniversary. * 10th Anniversary/RAW - Bassd off a raw lobster, ran only for Crushtations 10th Anniversary. It debuted in 2019 and has since been retired. Trivia . * The blue lobster design of Crushtation is derived from the fact that blue lobsters do in fact exist in real life. It may also be derived from the fact that lobsters, unlike most organisms, and like snails and spiders, have blue blood, not red blood. This is due to the presence of hemocyanin, which contains copper. * While Greg and the truck don't compete in Monster Jam anymore, die cast toys are still made by the toy companies related to the league. This might sign a possible comeback, however, when the team left the aforementioned league, there was agreement with unknown interests. A theory could be that the team would leave the league, only if they still produced die casts of the truck. * During some shows, Greg’s dog is present at the pit party and can often be found mingling with the fans or sleeping in the trucks rims. Gallery About pic3.jpg 017.jpg|2010-2012 Crushstation1.jpg|Crushstation without the Rubberband News-manhitbymonstertruck.jpg|At the incident Screenshot_20190417-181428.jpg|Cancelled MTM design circa 2012 Crushstation-128.jpg|Crushstation with the fisherman decal in 2013-2014 Bluecrush2.jpg|Crushstation's special Blue body in 2014 Crushstation.jpg|Crushstation circa 2015 with the Green rubber band Crust215.gif 13627086 1043394415746428 5984399739013469013 n.jpg|Circa 2016 Hartford_020616_Mole (41).jpg|The blue body circa 2016 Hartford_020616_Mole (9).jpg 14938129 10154015953068193 235960462216821956 n.jpg|With Lumberjack's character 21272690 1466033333478090 441967196733647177 o.jpg|Display chassis crushstationdisplaytruck.jpg|Leafspring display truck circa 2018 71888367_2483353368417185_7458745694925357056_o.jpg 2015 164 crushstation v2.jpg 2015 124 crushstation.jpg S-l1600-9.jpg|Rare Crushstation custom crushers 10554092 1650528375210854 16046249 n.jpg|2015 1:24 scale Crushstation Hot Wheels toy Crushstation_1_64.jpg 11849170 1480815558882838 927175901 n.jpg|Crushstation Hot Wheels toy prototype. 238.jpg|Crushstation Hot Wheels prototype Category:Trucks Category:Bottom Feeder Motorsports Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Animal-Based Trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2009 Category:Monster Truck Mafia